Private Dancer
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU It would be a dance he'd never forget and an anniversary to always remember. Ed/Donna fluff.


**Title: Private Dancer**

**Summary:** AU It would be a dance he'd never forget and an anniversary to always remember. Ed/Donna fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed Lane but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You should know the rest by now write? (grin)

**A/N: **Pure fluff and mild smut warning. If you don't like please turn back now but if you do read I hope you like. If not please don't flame as you have been warned and I'll and everyone else will assume you can't read! Okay so this idea came about after a discussion on twitter involving myself, and two other Ed-obsessed naughty ladies hehe some new SRU gear, namely a tee shirt, the cool pants, a sparkly Kevlar vest, black underwear and a pair of 5" stilettos (dancers use 6" & that's my fave so changed that detail hehe) okay so hope you all like what came of that *ahem* naughty convo and enjoy!**  
SAME AU DISCLAIMER APPLIES IN ALL MY AU STORIES!**

* * *

**Private Dancer**

"You look rather happy this morning," Wordy mentions in sarcasm to Ed as he nears Ed's locker just as Ed slams it shut. "Rough start to the day I take it."

"Do you know what today is?"

"Saturday?" Wordy smirks before he nods in resignation. "Happy anniversary."

"Right and who isn't working today?"

"Your wife. So do something tomorrow."

"Yeah…it's just that easy," Ed huffs as he finishes putting his black SRU shirt on and buttoning it up. "Just that I had booked the day off you know? Donna had stuff planned and now…I told her it wasn't my call and that Sam could easily be TL today but…"

"But when Holleran says jump…"

"We say how high. Not fair you know? Not fair. But…whatever. See you out there."

Wordy watches Ed go and for a few seconds feels a few seconds of guilt starting to creep up on him as he knows that part of it was his doing also that Ed came into work. Donna had called him with a request for help to plan a rather unusual but sexy anniversary surprise. The idea itself wasn't as unusual as the place she had planned it to take place and knew that if Ed was told to go there on his own it would ruin the surprise and she knows he'd never just volunteer willingly.

_'I know it's asking a bit much but…just near end of shift or whatever. Holleran kinda messed this up a bit and I'll change a few things. But please? D'_

_'I'll deliver Ed at 6 whether he wants it or not lol. As long as there are no SIU meetings involved. W'_

And as of those two texts exchanged earlier that morning; the plan was set in motion.

"Okay team…Ed…" Greg starts with a tired yawn of his own. "Eddie today is your anniversary and I know that Holleran did ask but…sorry buddy."

"I'll just send Holleran to apologize to Donna," Ed smirks.

"Poor guy," Sam teases as Ed nods.

"So any anniversary plans?" Jules dares to inquire.

"After this? I'll be happy if I get a sandwich for supper," Ed groans as he leans forward on the table and shakes his head. "We did have…okay she did have the day planned. At least this wasn't my fault."

"Okay so for Eddie's sake lets hope we have a good day so he's not too tired to at least…" Greg starts and then gets an arched eyebrow glance from Ed and stops and just smiles. "Enjoy the evening hours. Okay team lets go patrol until we are called."

As hoped for the day passes by without much physical stress, no hot calls and the day spent patrolling; the evening hour nearing and Ed more than anxious to go home and at least salvage a nice dinner and hope that Donna wasn't too upset spending the day by herself instead of together as planned. _We'll do it tomorrow right? The whole tourist in your town thing?_

"You actually look nervous," Wordy comments as he glances over at Ed with a small chuckle.

"Hey I had promised I had the day off. I coulda said no."

"She's gonna be okay with it," Wordy tries to assure him. He looks down at the clock; a few seconds later a call coming into them alone from Winnie as planned and knows that all Ed's fears will be put to rest sooner than expected.

_"Anyone close to Vinny's?"_

"The strip club? Nice…yeah Winnie, Ed and I will take it," Wordy smirks as he reaches for the radio, his ears picking up Ed's grumble.

"Wordy…"

"One last call and that's it…"

"A disturbance? Someone didn't like their tip?" Ed retorts in sarcasm. "What kind of guys go into places like that anyways?"

"Us," Wordy chuckles as he stops the SUV outside the club and looks over at Ed who merely shakes his head but says nothing more as he gets out.

"We are paid to go in," Ed sighs. "I can order you to go alone you know and wait out here for backup."

"Come on," Wordy nudges Ed as they head for the front door. _Ah buddy trust me…you'll like this call._

"SRU?" Ed flashes his badge to the barely dressed hostess; the one that Donna had already tipped for her part in the sexy set-up. "Where's the problem?"

"Right this way officer. It's with one of our ladies…" her voice trails off as the ladies around her stare at the two handsome SRU Officers in full dress gear; a few whistles coming their way.

"Don't they know this is a real gun?" Ed mutters under his breath, making Wordy laugh.

"What's the problem here?" Wordy tries to play along.

"One of our ladies, made a special request and the gentlemen is…"

"Okay so if he's not paying don't you have bouncers for that? Just toss him out?" Ed asks curtly as he tries to keep his eyes straight ahead and not divert to the sexy entertainment on either side.

"This dancer made a special request."

"For the SRU?" Ed asks in surprise, Wordy grinning behind him.

"For…the SRU," the hostess pauses outside a door and then turns to Ed with a smile. "Take your time."

"Can you believe this," Ed huffs as he turns to Wordy who merely smirks and then shrugs.

"Oh after you," Wordy gestures as Ed frowns. "What? You just seem…agitated being in a place like this."

"Let's just get his over with."

"Okay so what's the big deal?" Wordy teases.

"I'm already in trouble for missing the day, if I come home smelling like another woman on my anniversary tonight what do you think my wife, who I might add is a trained fighter, will do?"

"Kick your ass? Come on already," Wordy chuckles as Ed's agitation starts to slightly flare.

Ed is first to enter the dimly lit room, looking to the right and noticing a very plush chair with no sides and a small table beside it with a drink already set out. A few soft lights overhead with a strobe light with speakers that were not in use at the moment. To the left of the door was a wooden chair and on the table beside that sit a set of handcuffs and blindfold.

"Right," Ed mutters as he takes another step inside and then turns to see Wordy waiting. "I'm not going in there alone."

"Is there a guy in there?"

"No one's in there," Ed grumbles.

"I am," a female voice is heard in a low tone. "And I'm alone."

"Okay she's alone and I'll go find the guy. Behave," Wordy winks as Ed's lips purse but say nothing. "You're armed, remember?"

"Just hurry so we can leave this place already," Ed urges before he turns back to the darkened room and takes a step into it. However, just before he ask his first question, his back is given a small nudge into the room and the door quickly locked and shut behind him.

"What the hell…" Ed growls as he tries the locked door. "Wordy…someone locked the damn door. Get back here and…"

"Officer Lane…" a female voice interrupts with a soft giggle.

"Look ma'am, I'm married. Now if you have a problem with a customer take it up with consumer affairs. Someone open this damn door!" Ed commands.

_"Ed buddy…relax…it's gonna be okay," Wordy chuckles into the headset. "Trust me."_

"What? Wordy, what's this about?" Ed asks in haste a he squints toward the small darkened stage.

"You're here for a show."

"Uh no…no I'm not. Wordy is this a damn joke. Open the door right now," Ed states in frustration, getting only silence in return; Wordy having turned off his headset and already headed for the SRU and then home, leaving Ed in very capable hands.

"Okay this is…" Ed starts only to stop as the soft music starts to play and one of the lights flips onto the stage. "Ma'am listen whoever is doing this…"

"Sit down on the chair of your choice," Donna instructs, her voice still slightly muffled so as not to give herself away completely.

"I'm married."

"So am I, now sit," she utters with a giggle; a few seconds more and she'd force her husband to sit. "Do I have to use other means to make you?"

Putting the safety in place on the MP5 and praying that this would be over in seconds or he could at least call home and explain Ed's frame slumps into the easy chair, his hands pulling off his gloves and his body already starting to feel the temperature from the small room starting to gang up on him. He pulls his phone, intending to dial home and explain but as soon as the bright LCD screen comes to life another warning is given.

"No phones or you will be punished."

"Look…"

"Final warning."

Ed stows his phone and decides to wait for the obviously misinformed dancer that he has no intention of cheating on his wife in any way and that this was over; not realizing of course that it was his wife about to entertain him. A few seconds later the SRU logo starts to pulse onto the small blue backdrop behind the small stage and a very familiar song starts to play overhead.

"What the…"

_That's my wedding song, _Ed's mind muses, what the hell is going on? A few seconds later he gets his answer. A female figure steps out from the back dressing room, coming onto the stage and standing before him at attention and literally forcing his jaw to drop and his smile to widen.

"Donna?" Ed stammers.

"You are trouble you know that right?" She smirks as he tries to get up. "But I swear if you move until I'm done, I'm giving you a divorce right here," she falsely threatens with a smile.

"Fair enough," he replies as he finally realizes that to be fully armed was pointless, unclipping his MP5; placing it and his side piece on the floor, along with his turned off headset and vest.

"Just sit back and relax or I will use the cuffs."

"Use them later," he grins as the music changes into something a bit more upbeat and her body starts to sway; his previous agitation instantly dissipated and now the evening was free and clear to enjoy.

"Can you wear that to work again?" Ed smiles approvingly as he eyes her frame up and down. Her golden locks were stuffed into a messy pile under an oversized role play police cap; she wore on top a black, sequined vest with the letters SRU on the front and on the back in gold sequins the SRU logo; a very skimpy black bikini top underneath, one he would see a bit later. She wore tight grey, pull away pants and 6" black patent stiletto's on her feet.

"Would you be able to concentrate?"

"Hardly…no one else either," he sighs as he leans back in the plush chair, his body already on fire and his pants tighter as his member starts to harden.

Her body continues to move to the beat, his mind now wondering where she had learned this and how long she had planned this. And Wordy helped? _I do have the best friends_; he inwardly smirks as she slowly starts to unzip the black sequined vest, his eyes starting to feast on bare skin as part of her chest comes into view.

"Tell me Officer Lane…good boy or bad boy today?"

"Very bad," he smirks as he too starts to loosen his black shirt, the button and zipper on his pants begging for some kind of leeway as his firm member continues to grow.

"I like to hear that," she winks as her hands slowly slide down her frame, resting on the waist band of her pants as she slowly struts toward him, his body leaning a bit forward in the plush chair as she nears. "Stay there," she lovingly commands as he settles back down.

Her hands tease at the tear away pants before she slowly starts to pull at the Velcro and then with one firm yank, pulls them away, leaving only her bare legs and a pair of tight black boy shorts; making him instantly swallow and swell with lust.

"Impatient are we?" She eyes downward at his bulging pants.

"Seeing you like that? Are you kidding?" He gulps as she leans in closer, her body nearing his. His hands reach out but she merely swats them away as her fingers move upward to the vest and continue to pull the zipper through the sea of black sequins; finally pulling it all the way open and revealing the skimpy black bikini top underneath.

"Wow," he whispers as he tries to adjust his seated position, his throbbing erection now begging for them to connect.

"You will hafta wait. I'm not done yet," she lightly complains with a laugh. "I paid for a few hours."

"I have to wait a few hours?" Ed moans in shock, making her giggle and step out of time with the music.

"No," she replies as she quickly recovers, her hands starting on her hips and then moving upward, grasping her own breasts and making his body ache for hers even more. She leans in closer, her legs closing in on his, their eyes locked in a heated showdown of passion and desire.

"Hello there handsome," she whispers in a sultry tone as her body dips before his. Ed's face relaxes into a warm smile as his wife's body lowers itself onto his thigh thighs, his member aching for fulfillment. She arches her back to the music, her hands moving upward, taking off the hat and letting golden curls tumble down her back, his eyes feasting on her nearly naked flesh; the cap back on her head.

"May I?" He inquires as he leans in and touches her skin, her eyes closing with delight and her head nodding in agreement. His fingers undo the clasp around the back for her bra, freeing her breasts and allowing his fingers to tease her pert nipples.

"You are amazing," he whispers as she leans in closer, her fingers sliding up his inner thighs and resting on his very swollen member. "I need you now," he growls as his right and reaches behind her head and pulls her mouth to his, devouring her lips with his.

Her fingers work to pull off his very warm black SRU shirt, tossing it and the dampened black tee toward the other official police items before she moves down to the waistband of his pants.

"Damn," he sucks in his breath as her fingers tease the head of his member, his body naturally arching upward into her touch.

"Mmmm someone likes the show so far," Donna whispers into his ear; the tip of her tongue teasing the crook of his ear before her teeth nip on the tender lobe, making his breath quicken pace.

"Very much," Ed offers in truth as his hands try to help hers free his member faster.

"Will you hold on," she giggles as he pulls back.

"I need you now," Ed growls as he pulls her lips back to his, capturing them as she uses her heels to her advantage. She pulls at the side of the shorts with the tear away, leaving her exposed and ready to join with him. Her body moves into position, her lips gasping his name at the same time their union is made.

Thanks to the plush chair, she's able to get onto her knees for a better grip, his strong hands of course happily holding her in place upon his lap. His hands explore her naked back, his lips smiling at the fact that she was only wearing the heels and hat.

"You smell…amazing," he pants as his body moves upward into hers.

"Cotton…candy," she gasps as her back arches at his movement, his hands sliding toward her chest and her lips moaning in approval. "Don't…stop," she utters in delight as she looks down at him with a loving smile. "Feels amazing."

"I agree."

The music continues to pulse; their bodies keeping time with the beat. Donna leans forward, her lips locking with his once more in another heated showdown. Small beads of sweat form beneath her hair and slowly slide down her glistening skin, his back fully damp against the back of the chair.

Her fingers tease the soft dark hair on his chest, her body leaning forward so her mouth could nip at his neck; but in doing so puts some added pressure on their movement, forcing her body to buckle with delight as his member inwardly pleasures her.

"Oh damn…do that again," she commands as she leans forward the same time his powerful thighs move upward. "Again Ed…oh yes again," she moans as her body gently rocks on his, their moment gaining speed and the heat in the room intensifying.

"Like that baby?" Ed pants as his body senses fulfillment coming.

"Oh yes…like that…yes Ed…just like…that," she groans as her body is held fast by his strong hands, her heart rate speeding at the same rate as his; the end just about reached.

"Now baby…so close now…" he pants as they near the end; the music keeping time, guiding them toward a blissful climax.

"Just a bit longer…Ed…"

"Can't hold on much…"

"Okay now Ed…yes now….NOW!" She half shouts before fulfillment is reached and her body instantly slumps down onto his bare, damp chest; both of them breathing hard and hearts racing at top speed. His hand rests on her warm back, pushing away damp tendrils that had attached themselves to her creamy skin.

She lifts her head and looks at him with a tender smile before leaning in and brushing his salty lips with hers. "Happy anniversary my love," she replies, seconds before he responds in kind, kissing her hard and uttering the same sentiment back.

"That was…amazing," he confesses in truth as her fingers wipe a small smear of lipstick off his rough cheek.

"Well I'm glad my plan was a success then."

"How did um…how did you arrange all this?"

"Poor Wordy, I hope you went easy on him."

"I was about to send him to parking duty after he locked me in here."

"Ouch," she giggles. "I wanted it to be a surprise but I'm glad you weren't going to stay if it wasn't me."

"Never. I love you," he truthfully her with a serious expression. "But I gotta say…this…this will be tough to beat."

"Oh really?" She arches her brows and he smirks as his head rests back on the plush chair. "You know me and challenges right?"

"I do," he replies a he looks up with a grin, their bodies still attached.

"Oh so you said that on purpose?"

"Maybe."

"Okay you are a bad boy Edward Tucker Lane," she grins as she kisses him. "And I love you for that." A few moments later, Donna finally pulls herself free and rests sideways on his lap, his strong arms encircling her and holding her close.

"So you spent...the day doing this?"

"And getting a massage," she smiles.

"So...this was planned?"

"Yup."

"How did you do all this?"

"I have friends in low places…literally," she half deadpans. "I helped a girl when I was in vice. The hostess you met out there, Stacy. Saved her life and helped her get clean. She works her and said if I ever needed a favor, she'd help. So with a few well spent bucks I…came up with this."

"And this?" Ed holds up the black sequined vest. "Where did you get this with the SRU logo on it? I mean I'm not complaining but I don't think this is standard issue for the ladies."

"Money well spent and a friend in the sewing business," she winks. "The rest…I bought in an adult shop…online."

"So that package the other day. A cookbook?"

"Well I wasn't going to ruin the surprise. You nearly did that on your own tonight."

"And trust me I would have regretted it," Ed nods as his fingers teases her bare breast, making her skin stand pert at his attention.

"Oh yes you would have. Are you hungry?"

"Something tells me you don't come here for the food," Ed smirks as he looks at her. "I uh…don't want to leave just yet."

"We don't have to. I have this room booked for a few more hours and as you see over there…" she nods to the chair and other props. "I'm not done with you yet," she turns back with a grin; her smile matching his. "Like the song says…I'm your private dancer…do what you want me to do."

"Like the sound of that," he playfully growls as his lips start to devour a ticklish spot on her neck, making her laugh and squirm in his grasp; dinner on hold a bit longer.

Her arms wrap around his neck as their mouths collide once more; another heated love making session about to start, their night far from over.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** well? Hope you liked it. It's been a few months since Alice ventured into the M realm of wonderEDland hehe but hope we haven't lost our touch. If you liked this please do review and let us know so we'll know to venture into that area again or not. Thanks everyone!

**PS:** Since I have another item in mind for my P letter for my ABC's of Sex series this one is a stand alone and hope that's okay and since these M are just little treats here and there they won't mess with my regular posting schedule. Hope that's okay and not too much to read!


End file.
